


Heith Week; Extra for Day Four

by kotoriqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Wet Dream, idk man, just a little extra for heith week, really no sex just im labeling it as mature bc there's somewhat sexual content in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotoriqueen/pseuds/kotoriqueen
Summary: A little extra entry I made for Heith Week because there was two ideas I had and I never wrotesmutfor Heith yet so.. here's that.





	Heith Week; Extra for Day Four

Hunk and Keith have been dating for what seemed like a  _while_ , and so far they’ve held hands, kissed, and made out with their shirts off but haven’t went further than that. In space, it’s difficult to have safe sex when space goo is  _definitely_ not a substitute for lube. Plus, as much as Hunk and Keith were sure they didn’t have any diseases, they should  _still_ have a condom. Which it’s not as easy to ask Coran and Allura about, and they  _sure as hell_ don’t want to find out how Altean’s had sex when they wanted to get rid of their own sexual tension. So they try their best to get around it, even if that meant having wet dreams of one another.

They’re both embarrassed to admit it, and choose  _not to_. Keith’s are mostly them making out after a long battle, with the adrenaline rush kicking in. Slow kisses lead to making out, which leads to him being on the bed with Hunk leaving hickeys all over him and fucking him until he can’t feel his legs. Thankfully these wet dreams only happen when he’s sleeping by himself, so at least he has  _control_ over them. But for Hunk it’s not so easy, and his dreams are  _far worse_ than Keith’s than he’d like to admit. Hell, he doesn’t even know  _how_  his mind could be  _this dirty_  when he knew barely anything about sex itself. Sure he knows about the birds and the bees, and he and Lance had witnessed gay sex magazines because of other Garrison students, but as far as is dreams go.. well..

He dreams of Keith sucking him off. Choking on his cock. He dreams of tugging Keith’s hair and pinning him down with his face buried into the pillows and ass up. He dreams of Keith’s moans, whines, and begs – he doesn’t even know if those are what they’d  _sound like_ if they went any further than  _just_ making out! Hunk would squirm in his bed when he’s sleeping alone, and he’d wake up covered in sweat and heart thumping against his chest hard. He can’t bring himself to tell Keith about these dreams, so he keeps them to himself. He tries to ignore them as he gets out of bed to take a cold shower, but it doesn’t help as he’s reminded of the sticky mess he woke up with as he’s stripping out of his pajamas.

Of course he has the misfortune of having a dream like this when he and Keith are sleeping with each other. Keith had woken up midway through Hunk having the dream, because Hunk’s  _clinging onto him_  and rubbing a very evident erection into his ass. Keith squirms a little, trying to get away, and he tries to call out to Hunk to get him to wake up. But all he gets is groans as a response so Keith decides to play fire with fire and presses his ass back, grinding against Hunk too. He bites his lip, and silently he wishes it was more than this.

Hunk wakes up with a startled gasp and realizes he’s been grinding against Keith all this time. He lets go of Keith and backs away, back against the wall. This makes Keith turn over and Hunk’s even  _more_ embarrassed now realizing that Keith was  _wide awake_. Oh god.  _Oooh god_. Hunk wants to run away and hide forever now. And yet, Keith’s acting like it’s  _nothing_.

“Oh my god, I’m  _so sorry_ , Keith. I didn’t realize what I was doing.”

“Sorry? You better be,” Keith says and moves closer to Hunk, grabbing onto a hand and moving it down to his own crotch. “because of you, now  _I’m_ hard.”

“I—I--”

“What were you dreaming about anyway?” Keith asks, while Hunk’s absolutely  _speechless_. “Must have been good if your grinding woke me up.”

“You don’t want to know. Trust me.” Hunk admits and tries to move his hand away from Keith’s crotch. “I’m sorry, Keith. It won’t happen again. And-- and I’ll fix your--” Hunk gulps. “-- _problem_ if you want me to but..”

“Well then..” Keith leans in, pressing his hips against Hunk’s, smirk on his lips. “ _Get to it_.”

And then Hunk jerks awake, panicking as he thinks he woke Keith up. But when he turns over, his boyfriend is still sleeping soundly and Hunk breathes a sigh of relief. Slowly, he removes his arm from Keith’s body to scoot out of bed, trying not to wake the red paladin up. But his movements wake Keith up, and he groans, turning to see Hunk leave.

“Hunk? Where ya goin..?”

“Uh, restroom,” Hunk says, hoping Keith’s still tired enough to notice the tent in his pajama pants.

Keith blinks once, then twice, then his eyes shut and he curls in the bed, “’kay. Make it quick. It’s cold and you’re warm.”

Hunk snorts, “Of course, buddy.”


End file.
